


Hours to Kill

by Zoisitechan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, Bottom Adam, First time Bosselot, Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoisitechan/pseuds/Zoisitechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1971 and John and Adam are stuck in Hanoi together.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours to Kill

His. Adam was his to take.

John tried to shake the idea from his mind as he shook his head under the cold shower. His mahogany hair, darkened by the water, splashed the tiles. He couldn't do it. Not _again_. That was the reason why he was taking his shower cold in the first place.

He and Adam were currently stuck in a safe house in Hanoi, after rescuing Eva who was held prisoner by the Viet Congs. For that operation Major Zero, through the KGB, put him in touch with "a very skilled Russian spy" and, much to his surprise, John found out that the man was Ocelot himself. Adamska. The Boss's son.

Seven years before, the events of Operation Snake Eater left John empty and unwilling to live, yet unable to die. _Some things you simply can't survive_ , he thought, _even though afterwards you still have to carry on somehow_. He didn't want to fight anymore, he'd given up.  
The Boss raised him to change the world and he ended up killing that unique woman he adored, while the world kept on going with its dirty power plays. He'd had enough.

His retirement from war was destined to be short lived, however, since he couldn't adjust to a civilian life, a normal job. That kind of existence was even more depressing to him than warfare and John couldn't recall the last time he had a decent meal or a good night's sleep; he drank a lot of whisky because when he was drunk he hoped he couldn't remember, yet he failed to keep his nightmares at bay. He never truly learnt how to function as a human being outside of the battlefield.

 

The chance to go back to battle came in '66, during the Mozambican War of Independence, even if the most notable operation in those years was probably the San Hieronymo Incident, in nineteen-seventy.

During this op, John got in touch with Ocelot for the first time in years and he found himself observing the young Major attentively, although under a strict military eye. He considered what it could've been to recruit him as a permanent ally, because the kid was smart and resourceful and John liked him increasingly. Not to mention whose son the young man was.

John didn't want to think about her anymore, especially not now that he gave up alcohol and his bad nights. However Adamska, or Adam as John started to call him because it sounded more reasonable and it fit the young gunslinger just right, reminded him of the Boss in a positive way. He was intelligent like her, brave like her, agile and clever like she was. He was also blond and slender like his mother, had her eyes and those ridiculously high cheekbones, but he didn't show the signs of the burdens she was carrying. On the contrary, Adam always seemed to have _fun_ and his company was refreshing, like a younger and merrier version of The Boss who had forgotten sadness, forgiven _Jack_ , and just wanted to carry on with that dream they once shared... A dream, maybe, now still possible to realize. With the aid of her son, too. John owed it to her.

When in '71 John travelled to Vietnam where Eva was last seen before disappearing, he couldn't deny he was enthralled to work with Adam again.  


He didn't feel anything for the kid yet, not at this time, not to his knowledge, it was just a gut instinct, but - as dense as he was - John maybe sensed that Adam could have possibly turned, someday, into someone very significant... Or maybe he just didn't want to let go of the Boss's son, even if the Russian was technically standing on the other side of the Iron Curtain and he had to get back to the USSR as soon as the secret mission was cleared.  


Anyway, together they made quite the team and they effectively managed to set Eva free, delivering her safe and sound right to Zero's men (that was the deal with him). John and Adam instead had to wait for exfil in three days' time, once things had calmed down: a chopper would come for them. Zero sent instructions and the keys to a safe house, in which they had to lay low until then.  


John shut the shower off, then draped a thick towel around his hips. It felt strange to have Adam there with him, _even after the forest. Especially after the forest_... He remembered every bit of what happened, every gesture, every breath.

Adam was high that night, because of some hallucinogenic mushrooms he ate, bragging that they wouldn't affect him thanks to his drug resistance training.  
But then he attempted to attack John for no reason, and the latter by instinct had to CQC the kid to the ground. Adam was an angry cat under him, hissing and biting his own lips until he drew blood. But also hard and aroused, the American registered.  
Without exactly knowing what he was doing, John felt compelled to take a grip on Adam's chin, keep him in position with his other strong hand, and to lick the younger man's lower lip before forcing his tongue inside that hot mouth.  
  
Adam allowed him, welcomed him.  
Entwining his fingers in John's hair, he demanded for more. "Fuck me, John —" he sibilated catching breath, his arrogance leaving place to pure and beautiful lust.

"You're stoned, kid", Snake stated. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation, although it felt weirdly hot.

"Yes, that's why I finally ask what I've been wanting for ages", the other replied, rocking his hips against John's, "and you've been wanting it too" he added.

Fuck, it was definitely hot, even for an elite soldier who had a list of other priorities before sex.

John made him stand up, practically dragged Adam to the closest tree, moved uniforms out of the way. He slid  a teasing finger cautiously in, Adam was tight and it felt crazy to indulge him.  


Then a doubt. "That's what you and the Colonel did -?"

" _Volgin! _?__ I've never been his bitch! Actually... I've never done this before."

"You mean... I'm your first?"

"You are."

 

John gently did as he was asked: he fucked the kid, and Adam was probably overwhelmed at first but he didn't made a sound, didn't cry out. They were in hostile territory, they could have been ambushed any minute... They had to keep it quiet and be quick.

The vivid memory of their intercourse made John's blood rush south. He shuddered. They had been insane to do such a thing in the middle of a mission, to start with, but he was more troubled by the idea of fucking his mentor's son... What was he thinking? Wasn't that horribly disrespectful to her memory, a woman entirely voted to the cause, so pure? Even though, John tried to keep in mind, Adam was the very product of her being not so focused on the mission, after all. She conceived a son. She delivered him under flying bullets in Normandy on D-Day. And 27 years later, that son was everything left of her in this world. 

Adam grew into a dangerous thing, that for sure, his eyes gleamed like fire everytime he spun his revolvers and nobody really knew which side he was ever playing for. But John experienced how the very same person could also be warm and wet and panting under his own ministrations. It was mind blowing...

John slipped into clean clothes he found in a chest of drawers; that house was decrepit and it clearly had seen better days, but it was located in a very strategic position and it was a dry place to be, after days in the Vietnamese forest. Besides, it was provided with food, clothes and even a tv and alcoholics.

He joined the kid in the living room, only to find him asleep on the couch. The soft light of the television casted shadows on Adam's pale cheeks. He was beautiful to see: vulnerable, exhausted, some unlabelled rhum bottle half-empty in his right hand, his left hand curled under his chin.

John couldn't help to linger in the thought that he actually had Adam, he'd been inside of that beautiful body eager to receive him...  He delicately took the bottle from the young man's fingers and retreated upstairs, ignoring his dick hard in his pants.

Later that night, while John struggled to get some sleep, someone slid in his bed. A soldier always keeps his guard high even when he's resting, so the intruder didn't alarm him. "What are you doing here?"

"The couch is too short, can't accomodate my legs on it", Adam replied.

"We can switch places. I'll take it and you can have the bed. I don't care."

"Why? This bed is large enough for two."

John grunted in approval, but when Adam tried to hold him close, he stiffened. "What happened in the forest... should stay in the forest." he said in a low voice.

"Why?" Adam asked, his pupils dilated in the darkness.

"It's just not _right_."

"Why?" Adam asked again.

Jesus, he insisted like a child and John couldn't explain. He couldn't tell Adam he thought their being together was disrespectful towards the Boss, his mentor, the one he loved and then he shot, Adam's mother. He just couldn't.

Part of him feared what The Boss would have thought if she could have seen John intimate with her precious, lost son... Another part was telling him 'She doesn't see anymore, doesn't feel. She's not here. She's finally at peace and you should find yours too.'

"No particular reason." John concluded. He turned his back to Adam who in the meantime had settled on the bed, closed his eyes and didn't speak another word. In a few minutes, they both pretended to be asleep.

 

At dawn, when John woke up, Adam was not there. The soft buzz of the television came through the half-opened door of the bedroom from downstairs. John ignored it and went back to sleep, but even from that distance he could perceive Adam was pissed.

A couple hours later John silently went to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. From the kitchen, opened on the living room, he could see Adam on the couch: he retrieved his liquor bottle which was now empty and he was watching tv in a language John knew he didn't understand. As guessed before, John realized Adam was angry: his face was an icy mask of silence and indignation and John frowned at how much the kid resembled his mother when he wasn't grinning. The Joy never smiled.

Adam felt betrayed. _'What happened in the forest should stay in the forest'_  didn't work for him. John said it like their intercourse was an accident, something to just forget about. Except that he couldn't.

He had been dreaming about John for years, stroking himself while he dreamt of him, and he wished to be in his arms more than anything else. For a long time, Adam didn't expect it to actually happen, being the American so dense and perhaps heterosexual (given his interest in Eva?), but now that unexpectedly they had sex together, he couldn't bear the idea of being some one-night stand of sorts.  
He wanted to be with John again, and properly: they had a whole house now and no threat of armed enemies in the surroundings. But John was uninterested, he seemed to have dismissed the whole thing like it was nothing.

Didn't he like Adam? Was he no good?

"Have some coffee instead of that stuff. You drink too much." John spoke from the kitchen in his characteristic low voice. "There." He offered his cup to Adam, pouring himself another one. Adam didn't move.

"I can drink as much as I want. There's nothing else to do here."

"Listen, Adam..."

"No, you know what? I think I'll get out of this house now."

"It's not safe! They're looking for us, kid."

"For fuck's sake, I'm not a kid."

"You behave like one."

"Was I so... disappointing? In the forest? Do you want to forget it, like a mistake?". Adam was enraged, his face flushed, his eyes flamed dangerously in frustration.

John looked at him in disbelief, then he smiled softly, a playful smile so rarely seen on him, while he gazed at Adam's tense frame, not the child in Groznyj Grad anymore, but a grown young man.

"It's just quite the opposite. You were good... Felt good."

Adam was really confused, now. "Then... what's the matter?" He came close to John, circling the kitchen table like cats do. His body language spoke uncertainty at its maximum point, yet when his hand reached for the older man's groin, he started to stroke it seductively.

John hissed. "Stop it."

"What if I don't."

"Then I'll have to... _F-fuck,_ Adam!"

Adam's thumb was gently sqeezing the tip of John's dick, which was hard and sensitive below his clothes, and it sent a shockwave through the entire body.

"Yes", Adam grinned, "that's the idea."

John, both cups of coffee still in his shaking hands, had to make a decision and he had to make it on the spot. Part of him was still afraid to marr the Boss's memory with this debatable behaviour - fucking her stolen baby, for God's sake - but another part of his being felt so good with Adam... like they were meant to be that way since forever. He already perceived it, the first time he kissed him: that sensation of being alive - and meaningful - like he hadn't felt in years. It was a primordial and powerful feeling. Was there anything really reprehensible about it?

 _She_ was dead and gone. For the rest of his time on earth, he would have never met her again, listened to her voice; she was in a place he couldn't reach, while Adam was in front of him, claiming his own right to have John for himself. And it was John's right, too, to choose for himself this time, like he hardly chose anything in life... always following someone's orders, including the most painful one: killing the woman he loved and idolized. If Adam was another chance, he wanted to take it.

So John leaned forward and kissed Adam on the mouth. It was an awkward kiss, the angle all wrong, but it made its point.

"Bed upstairs or couch here?" Adam asked, gently biting at John's lips.

"Here, kid."

When they exactly got rid of their clothes, they couldn't pinpoint. In the blink of an eye, they were naked on the sofa, perfectly knowing that there was no rush, yet they were too eager to get what they wanted to indulge in foreplay.

"How do you want me?" John asked, his voice husky as he explored Adam's neck with his tongue.

"I want to see you" Adam replied, his face, ears and chest on fire already.

 "Right. And how do you want me next time?" John whispered.

"Care to elaborate?"

"We've plenty of hours to kill."


End file.
